


And The Street Below (showered in broken glass)

by shopfront



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people get locked in, they go a little stir crazy. [Post-series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Street Below (showered in broken glass)

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to Elle, Amanda, and Gin, who all came through to help me with this story.
> 
> Written for Quillori

 

 

The first time Alec had to slip past the perimeter with a backpack full of computer parts, he made sure to cap off his visit with a halting request for Logan to let Alec help him get out of town. All he got was a very loud huff and a lot of disgruntled muttering for his efforts, but that didn't stop him from trying.

The second time Alec tried to convince Logan to get out of town was an unmitigated disaster. There was lots of yelling and accusations and Alec found himself dropping his head and biting his tongue just a little too often. He also heard a whole conga line of very original name-calling before Logan ran out of steam, along with threats to return to Terminal City and damn the National Guard, and even promises that Eyes Only could very well pull strings and equip himself, and never mind that his face had been plastered all over the evening news along with every other Jam Pony escapee.

Alec lost his temper in the end.

"You told me to take care of Max! How do you think she's gonna take it if I have to tell her you got yourself killed, or arrested, because you couldn't control your damn temper, huh?" Alec had Logan's shoulders in a firm grip as he yelled, pulling him close and trying to restrain the urge to shake him until he passed out. Logan had gone quiet and still, too still really, but Alec had been too frustrated to notice anything more than Logan's grudging nod and promise to stay hidden at Joshua's house.

The third time Alec had to drop by he was exhausted and covered with bruises. Some days he wanted to raise his head to the sky and yell his praises that they'd found a very small hole in perimeter security. They'd first used it to slip Original Cindy and Logan through before all the old junk in Terminal City could make them ill, but get your timing just right, and make all the right moves, and a single X-series could just about slip in and out without being noticed. It had proved an invaluable link to a few crucial things that hadn't been properly planned for before the siege, like baby products and ongoing communication with the few X-series still blending in on the streets. Max had let Alec take charge of the few outside missions they could risk. He figured she'd just been trying to shut him up. 

Alec was starting to think that the few chances he had to escape the perimeter and do something useful, or do _anything_ at all, were the only things keeping him from going stir crazy.

That day, however, his small dose of freedom had come with a hefty price tag. It was one of those days that left him cursing the fact that they'd found a way out. Alec had been worn out, injured, and running late, and hadn't been able to slip back into the city without giving away their precious back door. Feeling useless, he had very carefully made his way back to Joshua's old neighbourhood and quietly let himself in to crash on Logan's couch. 

When he woke, it was to find Logan looming over him and looking grim. Alec slowly levered himself up off the couch and eyed Logan warily. 

"You don't think you could have knocked first?" Logan was the first to speak.

"It was late, you were sleeping. Listen, I'll just-" 

"What's that?" Logan reached out and brushed a hand across Alec's hip, pushing the shirt up even further than it had ridden while he slept.

"Had a little more trouble yesterday than I expected, nothing major."

"It still looks bad now, and you heal fast. You can't expect me to believe that wasn't something big."

Alec shrugged uncomfortably, and stared down at Logan's hand still curved around his hip bone. His fingers were carefully prodding around what had become a very large patch of interestingly coloured bruising.

"Look, Logan-"

"Yes, Alec?"

Alec hesitated, grasping for words. "Getting a little close there, don't you think?"

"It seems like I'm not the only one who needs a bodyguard to keep me somewhere safe," Logan continued as if he hadn't spoken at all, and dug his fingers into Alec's injured hip. Alec winced and hissed and tried to shift away.

"What are you-"

"You're the one who wants me to make staying somewhere safe more important than my 'saving the world thing'. I'm still not leaving the city, Alec, not while Terminal City is under siege, but I'm going out of my _mind_ here." Logan shifted closer as he spoke, until he was practically nose to nose with Alec. He was close enough for Alec to recognise the glint in his eye. 

_It never mattered to me what she was, or where she was from._

"So, what, you're just bored?" Alec scoffed.

"No, I'm just sick of waiting around for the next time you decide to barge in here, push me up against the furniture and yell at me some more."

"The _next_ \- We've had one... whatever, since Terminal City. One!" Alec pulled away, trying to get some distance to fume in appropriately, but Logan dogged his steps.

"And yet here we are. Again."

Snarling under his breath, Alec spun around and shoved him. Logan went down, neatly, straight on the couch as if he'd planned to sit there all along. Alec didn't realise Logan had a hand tangled back in his shirt until he was dragged down into an undignified sprawl on top of him.

"I'm not going to be the bad guy here," Alec snapped, but Logan just snorted and pulled him closer.

"No-one said you were," and then all the anger in their words was lost to angry hands and mouths on skin.

Afterwards, all tangled up, sweaty, and only half on the couch, Alec couldn't help wishing they'd made it to a better room. Maybe one with a bed. Or even a softer bit of floor, in roomier quarters, might have made the tension less sharp. The silence was growing and stretching until it felt remarkably like physical distance, even though Alec could still feel Logan pressed up against all sorts of comfortable and uncomfortable places. 

"Listen, I get it, it's no big deal."

"Get what?" Alec could almost hear the confusion in the vibration of Logan's voice against his shoulder.

"Terminal City is full of transgenics with cabin fever. I'm no exception there, and you haven't got it much better locked in here. Sometimes things just happen." Alec shrugged and shifted awkwardly on his small sliver of couch.

"What about Max?"

"You- Right. Max." Alec frowned and shifted to meet Logan's steady stare. "About Max and me, we're... well."

"You're what?" 

The way this conversation was going, Alec was expecting another quick escalation, but Logan just sounded tired.

"Max and I are complicated."

"Complicated enough that she isn't going to care about this at all, right?" Logan asked drily, and swept out a hand to encompass them, the couch, and the scattered carpet of clothing they'd created. 

"No. No, she is going to care." _Though not quite for the reason you think._

"Are you going to tell her?" 

Alec just shrugged and pondered whether confessing their real relationship status at this point would result in him getting kicked out quicker, or allowed to stay longer. 

"I should get going, if I miss the next window I'll be stuck out here another day." Alec gathered his clothes together jerkily, trying to ignore his skin tingling where he'd pulled it away from Logan's.

"Alec, you know this isn't-"

"Just relieving some cabin fever. I told you, I get it." Alec plastered on a lop-sided grin and scooped his jacket. "Don't worry, I'm not going to start getting any far flung ideas."

"No, I... Alec, wait a minute!"

"I know you're still in love with her, I can respect that. It's cool. Thanks for letting me crash, I'll see you when I see you," he said as he breezed out the door, doing his best to ignore the exasperation in Logan's voice. Nothing that had happened had been about roses and candlelight and talking, and he was sure Logan would have that figured out by the time he was out and about again.

 


End file.
